Doraemon
Doraemon, the titular character, is the main protagonist of the series. He is a cat-like robot created by the Matsushiba robot company, and is sent back in time by Sewashi to aid Nobita. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. Doraemon originally had ears but they were bitten off by a robotic mouse in the 22nd century. As a result, he developed a morbid fear of mice despite being a robotic cat, because he was suffering musophobia. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items. Still, Doraemon is very friendly and intelligent, not to mention long-suffering because of Nobita's antics. Doraemon's physical appearance changed as the manga progressed. At first, he was predominantly blue, with a blue tail, a white stomach, and flesh-coloured hands and feet. He also stooped, and had a body much larger than his head. In later issues, he sported a smaller body, white hands and feet, and a red tail--the appearance most identify him with today. In "The Doraemons" story arc (and the 2112: The Birth of Doraemon short film), it is revealed that Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. After getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse, he slipped into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labeled "sadness". As he wept, the yellow color washed off and his voice changed due to the potion. Doraemon weighs 129.3 kg (285 lb) and measures at 129.3 cm (4 ft 3 in) tall. He is able to run at 129.3 km/h (80.3 mph) when scared and jump 129.3 cm (4.242 ft) when threatened. His maximum power is . His waist, head, and chest circumference are all 129.3 cm. His feet is 129.3 mm in diameter. He was manufactured on 3 September 2112 at the . Doraemon is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features (ie. radar whiskers and cat-calling bell) malfunctioned after production. One can turn Doraemon off by pulling his balloon tail. Due to this malfunction, Doraemon did poorly at the robot's school and during the final presentation show, he performed badly and nobody wanted to hire him, until baby Sewaishi pushed the button. His parents were a bit reluctant, but since Sewashi liked him, they hired Doraemon, and he took care of him until Sewaishi himself send him to the past to take care of Nobita (2112: The Birth of Doraemon).Despite this, Doraemon shows lot of intelligence and common sense.She has a major crush on a street cat Mii Chan. Doraemon's favourite food is , a Japanese treat filled with red bean paste. Speculations led to dorayaki being the origin of his name. However, it was revealed in one of the manga chapters that his name originates from the Japanese word for "stray cat", and the ending which is part of traditional Japanese names, as seen also in, for example, Ishikawa Goemon. In the 2007 birthday episode, 'MS-903' is called Doraemon by the factory owner where Doraemon is produced. Doraemon usually uses the phrase "nanoda". Doraemon birthday 3 september "virgo" Category:Doraemon Heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Robots Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:The Doraemons Heroes Category:Winter Heroes Category:Anti Category:Horest Category:Mistery